YouTubeTales (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales". Cast: * Bob the Tomato - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Larry the Cucumber - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Junior Asparagus - Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory) * Laura Carrot - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Annie - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Jimmy Gourd - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Jerry Gourd - James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Scooter - Sylvester Cat (Looney Tunes) * Archibald Asparagus - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Lovey Asparagus - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Nezzer - Yogi Bear * Mr. Lunt - Boo-Boo Bear * Pa Grape - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Madame Blueberry - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Petunia Rhubarb - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * The Scallions - Red, Chuck, and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Goliath the Giant Pickle - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Buzz Saw Louie - Gingy (Shrek) * The Giant Fib - Kron (Dinosaur) * The Rumor Weed - Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * The Mother Weed - Dragon Narrisa (Enchanted) * Esther - Starfire (Teen Titans) * Jean-Claude Pea - George Beard (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Phillipe Pea - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Dad Asparagus - Dexter’s Dad (Dexter’s Laboratory) * Mom Asparagus - Dexter’s Mom (Dexter’s Laboratory) * Frankencelery - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Palmy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * The Peach - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Penguin - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) * Grandpa George - Timon (The Lion King) * Apollo Gourd - Gordon the Big Blue Express Engine (Thomas & Friends) List of YouTube Compilations & More: # Where’s God When l’m S-Scared? (1993) # God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (1994) # Are You My Neighbor? (1995) # Tom, Dexter, & Jerry (1995) # Dexter and the Giant Beast (1996) # The Gingerbread Man That Saved Christmas (1996) # A Very YouTube Christmas (1996) # Time for Toothy (1997) # Dexter’s Colors (1997) # Tom and Jerry’s ABC’s (1997) # How Many YouTubes? (1997) # Courage’s Shapes (1997) # Very Silly Songs! (1997) # Jerry-Boy! & the Dinosaur from Outer Space! (1997) # Jerry and the Big Wall! (1997) # Simba’s Opposites (1998) # YouTubeTown Vaules On The Job (1998) # Madame Lola Bunny (1998) # The End of Silliness? (1998) # The YouTubeTales Christmas Spectacular (1998) # Tom and Jerry’s Favorite Stories! (1998) # More Of Tom and Jerry’s Favorite Stories! (1998) # Dexter’s Favorite Stories! (1999) # Jerry-Boy and the Rumor Dragon (1999) # More YouTubecational Fun (1999) # A Taste of YouTubeTales (2000) # Jerry’s Favorite Stories! (2000) # King Jerry and the Ducky (2000) # Starfire, The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) # Dexter the Kindly Viking (2001) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) # Classics From The Crisper! (2001) # Simba Sing-Along Songs And More! (2002) # The Star of Christmas (2002) # Simba: A YouTubeTales Movie (2002) # Heroes of the Bible Vol. 1: Dinosaurs, Shepherds, and Queens (Oh My!) (2002) # Heroes of the Bible Vol. 2: Stand Up, Stand Tall, and Stand Strong! (2002) # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) # The Ballad of Jerry (2003) # An Easter Carol (2004) # A Kitten’s Tale (2004) # Train of the Opera (2004) # The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack (2004) # The Complete Silly Song Collection (2004) # Holiday Double Feature (2004) # Jerry and the Great Pie War (2005) # Minnesota Jerry and the Search for Samson’s Hairbrush (2005) # Lord of the Beans (2005) # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree (2005) # Sheerluck Jerry and the Golden Ruler (2006) # Jerry and the Bad Troll (2006) # Jerry: Tuba Warrior (2006) # Sing-Alongs: Dance of Jerry Mouse (2006) # Sing-Alongs: Do The Moo Shoo (2006) # Jerry and the Big Exit (2007) # God Made You Special (2007) # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha’s (2007) # Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips (2007) # Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (2007) # The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More (2007) # Holiday Pack (2007) # Bull with an Omelet (2007) # The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything: A YouTubeTales Movie (2008) # Lessons From The Sock Drawer (2008) # Tom Cat and Huckleberry Jerry’s Big River Rescue (2008) # Silly Little Thing Called Love (2009) # Courage and the Amazing Promise (2009) # Minnesota Jerry and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) # Arthur Claus: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) # Growing Patient Kids! (2010) # Growing Confident Kids! (2010) # Growing Faithful Kids! (2010) # Growing Generous Kids! (2010) # Growing Courageous Kids! (2010) # Growing Kindhearted Kids! (2010) # Dexterstachio: The Little Boy That Woodn’t (2010) # Sweetpea Tanya (2010) # It’s A Meaningful Life (2010) # God Loves You Very Much (2011) # Tom Lends A Helping Hand (2011) # Happy Together (2011) # ‘Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) # Princess and the Pop Star (2011) # The Little Drummer Boy (2011) # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too (2012) # Lettuce Love One Another (2012) # Jerry Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) # The Penniless Princess (2012) # The League of lncredible Animals (2012) # The Little House That Stood (2013) # MacLarry & the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) # Merry Jerry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) # YouTubes in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) # Animal Night Fever (2014) # Beauty and the Panda (2014) # Parade of Animals (2015) # Courage’s Ark (2015) Spinoffs: # YouTubeTales on TV # 3-2-1 Animals! # Jerry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures # YouTubeTales in the House # YouTubeTales in the City Category:YouTubeTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales Movies-Spoof Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Channels